Lazy Sundays
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Because Sundays are best spent in bed. — GrayErza.


Just some GrayZa fluff to kickstart the year (and your Sunday morning haha). Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The bright rays of the morning sun shone through the slits of the white curtains, gently kissing the figures of the room's slumbering occupants. At the feeling of the sun's rays shining against her skin she let out a small groan as consciousness slowly returned to her, her eyelids soon fluttering open.

She blinked continuously for a few moments, her honey eyes desperately trying to adjust to the sudden bright light as her vision finally cleared. Soon she was filled with awareness of her surroundings, including the incredible warmth around her torso and the sweetest scent of pine tree and mint that wafted against her nostrils. She cracked a small smile when the sound of gentle snores entered her ears, alerting her of her partner's still slumbering form.

Careful not to wake him she slowly began to wiggle out of his firm hold, only able to move about a few inches before she felt his muscled arm tighten against her petite waist, pulling her back into his chiselled chest. She let out a very small squeak in surprise as she felt him pull her closer toward him, his face now nuzzled comfortably in the crook of her neck. She could feel his cool breath waft against her skin, bringing slight shivers down her spine in delight.

He let out a muffled groan as he tightened his hold, snuggling further against her. "Where do you think you're going?" he finally asked, his voice croaky yet husky, a tone she found incredibly sexy.

She relished in the warmth that his strong arms gave her, a warmth one would never expect from an ice mage. "I was going to go for a morning jog," she replied earnestly, her eyes absentmindedly staring at the white surface of their bedroom walls.

She felt him shake his head against her neck in response, tightly wrapping one of his legs around hers in an attempt to chain her to him. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine for today."

The redhead rolled her eyes at his possessiveness yet snuggled further into him, placing a hand on top of his. "I'm always yours."

"Oh yeah?" She felt him shuffle as he removed his head from the crook of her neck, instead placing his chin on her shoulder as he looked squarely at her, curiosity hooding his half awakened eyes.

Erza twisted her head to gaze clearly into his eyes. She softly smiled at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course."

He finally grinned at her, Erza noticing a sudden mischievous glint in his eyes. "Then you can prove it by sleeping in with me on this fine Sunday," he declared, giving her no time to respond as he threw the covers over their heads, resuming his previous position with his head snug behind her neck and his legs wrapped firmly around hers. He closed his eyes almost immediately, his drowsiness taking over once more.

She let out a small puff in annoyance but even she had to admit that the thought of jogging early in the morning and missing out on sleeping in with her lover was looking more and more unappealing. So she gave in, closing her eyes as their breaths simultaneously evened out, once again welcoming the peace of a morning slumber.

* * *

As if it were déjà vu, she felt the rays of the bright sun shine against her eyelids, bringing her out of her peaceful sleep and back into the realms of reality. She fluttered one eye open, blinking furiously to adjust to the new light before she flicked open another, her vision finally refocusing on her surroundings.

Just like before she could feel Gray still sleeping, his form snuggled comfortably against hers as he spooned her. Shifting her head only just slightly she checked for the time, only to be largely surprised.

"One o'clock?" she whispered to herself in disbelief. They had already missed most of the morning and it was already the afternoon. Last time she checked, they had awoken at about eight in the morning, and now it was one in the _afternoon_. They really had to get up. She could feel her stomach growling at its emptiness and lack of food.

Careful not to wake Gray up, she tried to gently unwrap his arms around her, a task which had proven to be far more difficult than she expected for she felt his grip only grow tighter. Giving up, she decided to work on freeing her legs first which were still securely wrapped around his. However this also proved to be quite a challenge when Erza found him further wrapping his legs arounds hers each time she made an attempt to move, soon having her locked in a firm iron grip.

She almost growled in frustration. Was he doing this on purpose? She decided to move her head forward a bit just to see the expression on his face, only to find him innocently sleeping. She frowned, he was looking too innocent for her liking.

Which meant that he was awake.

Annoyed, she slapped his arms away from her torso, smiling to herself when she felt him release his hold. Taking this opportunity to escape she quickly freed herself from his remaining limbs and jumped out of the bed, landing gracefully on her feet. With her arms akimbo, she smirked triumphantly at her disgruntled partner who had scowled at her absence. He glared at her with groggy eyes.

"Get back here Erza Scarlet," he commanded gruffly, moving over to make space for her return. It was surprising how bold he had gotten since the beginning of their relationship. Were it a few months ago, with Gray still hiding his long held feelings for her, he would never have commanded the girl to do anything of the sort without the fear of getting beaten. However now it was a whole different story, with her previously intimidating stature rapidly becoming void when in his presence.

Erza shook her head firmly. "You can't tell me what to do Gray Fullbuster," she replied, mimicking his earlier tone.

She watched him run his hand through his hair in what appeared to be frustration. "Get back in already Erza. Your side's getting cold." He patted her previous spot to emphasise his point, making sure to rub a few circles for extra effect.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms this time. "Says the ice mage," she muttered more to herself.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

Erza watched in amusement as he slammed his face against the pillows in frustration. "Come on Erza. You said that you were mine," he practically whined, lifting his face from his pillows to give her a softened stare.

She waved a finger at him. "If I'm yours, that also means that you're mine. Therefore your argument is invalid Gray. Now get up. We've already missed most of this fine Sunday. We will not spend more of it in bed."

He groaned. "Who cares about missing this Sunday?"

"I care."

"Well I don't," he refuted stubbornly, beginning to take on the persona of a spoiled brat. Even without the presence of Natsu to urge him on, he was unbelievably childish.

She huffed in annoyance. "Hurry up and get up Gray. Otherwise I'll just leave you and go out myself."

Before she could make one step out of the door, she felt herself being suddenly lifted off the ground and dropped onto the king sized bed she was just lying on moments before. Erza glared at the perpetrator above her who only smirked at her in response.

"You're not going anywhere Erza."

She raised an eyebrow defiantly. "On who's orders Gray?"

His smirk grew wider. "Mine." Gray moved swiftly to take her back into his hold, wrapping his toned arms tightly around her waist and pushing them both back underneath the blanket covers before she had anytime to retaliate.

She glared at him. "I am going to kill you later."

"At least it will be a sweet death," he remarked, snuggling into her once again with a blissful smile on his face. She huffed. This was not how she was planning for her Sunday to go. It was supposed to be a little more productive.

Now she was just being lazy.

"It's called a Lazy Sunday Erza. People do it all the time. Just you, me and sleeping in this bed. That's all we're going to do today," he commented happily, just glad to see the redhead back in his arms.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping? I'm surprised you wouldn't want to do anymore in this bed Gray."

He shrugged. "I may be a hormonal male Erza, but even I appreciate just snuggling on the bed and sleeping. But if you wanted to do something more, you only had to tell me," he teased playfully, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Erza rolled her eyes, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it in his face. "Just go to sleep Gray."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
